


Cabin Fever - Aesthetic

by thorkified



Series: Cabin Fever Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified





	Cabin Fever - Aesthetic

* * *

Everyone in the porn industry knows the two brothers that started the hype: Lucifer and Michael Milton.  
There are two new stars on the rise though, Sam and Dean Winchester. Stepping into the footsteps of  
their idols, they have gathered a huge fanbase by now and enjoy their fame a lot. One day, Dean  
manages to score the ultimate deal: a movie with all four of them. Sam knows Dean mostly does it  
for a chance to have a good time with Michael, his secret teenage crush, but he is on board with it  
pretty quickly after meeting Lucifer for the first time. He’s smitten by the younger Milton almost  
instantly and there is something between them that makes it impossible for Sam to ignore it. He has no  
idea that this movie will throw his whole life upside down, but he soon wants it even more than his brother.


End file.
